


Comfort Crowd

by Amyiguess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), M/M, New Years, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, happy new year, i love nicky so much, neil and andrew wear matching sweaters, nicky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyiguess/pseuds/Amyiguess
Summary: The Foxes gather at the court for New Years!
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is the softest thing I have ever written. I love it so much.
> 
> THERE IS ART FOR THIS FIC made by [Andreanne](https://www.instagram.com/andreanneart)! So check out her account :).

Nicky smiled as he sat on the sofa, listening to the light Christmas music coming from the speakers in the Foxhole Court lounge. The Foxes (namely Andrew, Aaron, Neil, Kevin, and surprisingly, Matt) had argued against all forms of holiday music past the 25th of December, but Allison was never one for democracy and put it on anyway.

The chaos of the night was taking its toll, Nicky was exhausted, but he didn’t want to sleep quite yet. He was video chatting with Erik, but he’d have to go soon as it was 6am in Germany. He wished he could be with Erik, but at the same time, this night had been so perfect. 

The Foxes had planned to go to Eden’s but ultimately chose to spend it at the court in order to avoid the New Year’s traffic. They all gathered in the lounge after supper at Abby’s. She and Wymack were in Mexico for the holidays, but Dan had a key and Abby had told them the apartment was theirs to use whenever. They attempted to make homemade pasta, but after almost burning down the house when Neil left a plastic wrapper on the stove top, they decided to order Chinese food. 

They made their way to the court around 10pm. They each had a shot of vodka upon their arrival, except for Renee who opted for a water bottle. The bright orange Christmas tree in the corner was a monstrosity, but it was so undeniably them, that not even Kevin seemed to mind it. 

Neil had somehow convinced Andrew to wear the matching sweaters Nicky had bought them. He had honestly never expected them to wear them, but Neil had his ways. Neil’s was a picture of Santa saying “Where my ho's at?” and Andrew’s was just a black sweater that says “Ho”. Nicky knew Neil would love them, but that there was a slim chance Andrew would ever agree to wearing it. They were also comically oversized, as they did not make them in children’s sizes, but it gave it a certain appeal.

Kevin had of course passed out well before midnight. Nicky had taken the opportunity to draw on his face. He scribbled “NICKY WAS HERE XX” on his forehead and drew a moustache on his face, but it was Neil who turned his chess piece into a dick, which even got a chuckle out of Andrew. Neil’s entire face lit up, as it always did when he got a reaction from Andrew.

Renee and Allison were curled up on the second chair, talking and occasionally trading a kiss. Matt and Dan were making out in the corner, seemingly unaware of the eight other people in the room. Aaron and Katelyn stared at each other so lovingly it made his heart ache. Of course he was insanely happy for his Foxes, but he felt lonely too. Everywhere he looked was a reminder that he was here and Erik wasn’t. 

Neil was stacking empty beer cans into a pyramid on Kevin’s back, just to prove he could. Andrew was watching with a small smile that Nicky pretended not to notice. Andrew’s eyes were filled with a fondness Nicky could only describe as love. Seeing his cousin so happy made the distance between him and Erik completely worth it. 

The new year was going to be great. It has to be, they all deserved that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic of pure fluff :). Follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/all_for_the_raven_cycle/)! I post stuff on my story, which is sometimes entertaining. 
> 
> I'd love for you to comment about what you thought, you can bully me if you want.
> 
> This is an AO3 Exclusive version of this fic as I could not be bothered to fix my spelling mistakes for the Instagram version.
> 
> Please note that the image looks MUCH better on [Andreanne's](https://www.instagram.com/andreanneart) Instagram! The painting is too big to fit on here so I had to squish it a bit.


End file.
